


The Tale of Lucifairy

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, At least true form ways, Chuck is still a bitch, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Michael and Lucifer love each other, No Apocalypse?, Season 5 AU, TinkerBell Sized!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Instead of sending Lucifer to Hell when he dissented, Chuck shrunk his true form into that of a fairy's size. This is the journey to get that back.
Relationships: Lucifer/Dean Winchester, Michael/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Tale of Lucifairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoncat13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoncat13/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE LOVELY @demoncat131!! They requested this prompt and I took it and RAN with it xD
> 
> Credit to the title goes to @fpwoper

_ AT THE BEGINNING  _

_ In the beginning of time, when Lucifer, the Angel of the Dawn, began to rebel, his Father, our Father, in His infinite wisdom, decided that a different type of lesson needed to be taught. Rather than cast him down and let him wallow in Hell for all eternity, to be known as the Father of Lies and, in many ways, the First Sinner; he shrank down the true form of the archangel to the size of a pixie, in order to teach him a lesson about appreciation.  _

_ This decision was not met well by Lucifer; he became a very vexed individual, as he was now the third most powerful being in the universe and yet, was the smallest out of all of us. He did not delight in this punishment, and almost wished that our Father had sent him away. Anything to get away from the prying looks and the mocking coos about his size. The prideful archangel got a very harsh lesson in how pride cometh before a fall, and he did  _ not  _ like it.  _

_ We all teased Lucifer about his size. In all honesty, Lucifer’s small true form actually helped us a lot when it came to doing some of our tasks, creating miracles on Earth and in fighting, especially.  _

_ We couldn’t help but tease him, though, and no one teased Lucifer about it more than Gabriel. This made sense; after all, Gabriel was the tease and the practical joker in our family, and he loved to prank and joke with those he loved, especially if it was at the expense of other people.  _

_ There was once, however, that Gabriel had gone too far, even by his standards, and that was the one time that Lucifer’s normally cool anger erupted into hot flames.  _

_ Ever since Lucifer was a fledgling, he’s always had a case of claustrophobia. It could get very bad very quickly. Lucifer’s worked to try to get over it, but it was proving to be difficult for him.  _

_ It got quite a bit worse after Lucifer went from big to little, since it was now a  _ lot  _ easier for him to get trapped in small and enclosed spaces. In all honesty, I can see where he’s coming from with that, and we all have our fears- some more tangible than others.  _

_ Gabriel was well aware of Lucifer’s claustrophobia; we all were  _ very  _ aware of it. Which made what he did with Lucifer even worse.  _

_ Gabriel had laid in wait for Lucifer and ended up trapping him in a birdcage that was meant for a child’s dollhouse, and not for anyone else. Lucifer went into an absolute panic and did not stop panicking until well after Gabriel had released him, despite Raphael’s best efforts. During the time that Raphael was working to calm Lucifer down, I had a talk with Gabriel and chastised him, explaining to him that what he did to Lucifer was cruel and that he needed to apologize to him.  _

_ Lucifer, however, would  _ not  _ accept an apology. Perhaps it was because when Gabriel tried to apologize, it was very soon after Raphael had managed to calm him down. Perhaps it was because Lucifer was still in panic mode.  _

_ Lucifer normally would’ve just given Gabriel the cold shoulder, maybe make a few snide comments about what happened. That’s how he normally would’ve responded; cold and harsh, like winter. Much like his personality. I’m usually the one considered the one with a fiery temper. That was proven wrong that day, when Lucifer exploded. He said things that everyone (except for Gabriel) knew that he didn’t mean, including that he never wanted to see Gabriel again. He was screaming and crying, with Raphael gently pressing him back. The youngest archangel, however, unknowing that Lucifer was just venting, frustrated and upset and still very much in a panic, decided to take his brother’s hurtful words to heart and skipped out of town, never to be seen again.  _

_ Lucifer’s lived with the guilt of sending his brother away, however unintentionally, ever since. _

_ When our Father went away and our brother Gabriel gone, Lucifer’s temperment became even worse.  _

_ Before our Father left, He imparted unto me His plan; that Lucifer would have to prove himself in a trial by combat against me in our true vessels, which were to not come for eons still. If Lucifer were to best me, then He would return and grant Lucifer his tremendous size back. If he were to be defeated, however, then his smaller stature would remain. I begged for Him to reconsider, as a trial by combat was a fight to the very end of existence, but He staunchly refused and stated that it was needed.  _

_ I fear for Lucifer and for myself. I do not want to bring him harm just because of a lesson Father wishes for him to learn. But I do not have a choice.  _

PRESENT DAY

“I am so glad that I at least can be somewhat taller than seven inches,” Lucifer groaned as he shook out the limbs of his new and current vessel, a depressed and hallucinating widower named Nick. 

Michael sighed and shook his head. “One day, you’ll be thankful for the fact that you’re small,” he said. 

“What good has it ever gotten me?” Lucifer said bitterly. “I could’ve torn this Earth apart and mashed it back together again like a child playing with Play-Doh and yet, all I am is ‘cute little Lucifer’.” 

“There’s been times where your size has been an asset,” Michael said patiently as they walked through the streets of the quaint Delaware town. 

“It’s been useful at times, yes, but…” Lucifer sighed. “This whole thing sucks. And now, one of us has to die in order for me to turn back to a normal sized angel or… a dead fairy with angel powers?” 

“I know, it is cruel and unjust for our Father to do this, but it is His Will,” Michael sighed, giving his brother a look. 

“But why does it  _ have  _ to be?” Lucifer said. “Why can’t  _ we  _ change that?” 

“Because Father’s Will is Absolute,” Michael said firmly. 

“And He’s been… where?” Lucifer gestured vaguely. “He hasn’t been near us in years.” 

“I’m sure He’ll be back when one of us has triumphed,” Michael sighed heavily. 

“Or maybe dear old Dad left to go buy a pack of smokes and never came back and won’t ever come back,” Lucifer said. “Face it, Mi, we’re alone. Do we  _ really  _ need to do this?” 

“We have to do what our Father ordered us,” Michael said. 

Lucifer sighed heavily but said nothing further. The two of them have had this argument time and time again, and they would have this argument for months, if not years, to come. Neither would yield to the other’s argument, even though the other has a valid point. 

And that’s what hurt them the most. 

Deep down inside, Michael didn’t want to fight his brother. He wished he was like Lucifer, and could defy their Father’s will without even thinking about it. But he couldn’t. He  _ had  _ to obey. It was in his blood, just like rebellion was in Lucifer’s. 

He wondered if he could ever rebel. 

The Winchesters. Michael’s fairly certain that he has never come across a more stubborn set of beings in his long, celestial life, and that includes his younger brother. 

His vessel for this fight, his true vessel, is Dean Winchester, the elder brother. As loyal to John Winchester as he was to his own Father and snarky as all hell. Strong, smart, and street wise. 

And an incorrigible asshole to boot. 

“You’re meaning to tell me,” Dean said, “That God- who probably doesn’t even exist anyways- cursed Lucifer, whom we all know is the name of the Devil, because he doesn’t like humanity and now, in order for him to be Cinderella’d back into shape, he has to fight you and if he kills you, he becomes huge again but if he doesn’t he’s dead?” 

“Doesn’t that kill us as well?” Sam Winchester, Lucifer’s vessel, asked, his brows furrowed. 

“Unfortunately,” Michael said dryly. 

“For the record,  _ I  _ think it’s a stupid idea,” Lucifer announced. 

“I know,” Michael sighed heavily. 

“So instead of killing one person,” Sam said, “you’re really killing two.” 

Michael hadn’t thought of that. “Yes.” 

“Well ain’t that just a kick in the teeth?” Dean sneered. 

“For the record, our answers are no,” Sam mentioned. “We’re not saying ‘yes’. Not to that. It’s asinine.” 

“I agree,” Lucifer said. 

Michael sighed. “I don’t know if we have much of a choice,” he said. 

“We always have a choice, there’s always a choice,” Dean said vehemently. “Even when it looks like there isn’t any.” 

“So you’re shirking destiny?” Michael asked. 

Both of the Winchesters shrugged. 

“I think both of us having died and gone various places before the age of thirty qualifies us as kicking destiny off the Earth,” Sam said dryly. “Remember, Dean sold his soul to bring me back, not to mention that Castiel raised Dean out of Hell. And it’s for what- so one of us can die again?” 

Assholes, the both of them. And Michael was about ready to knock the smirk of satisfaction off of Lucifer’s face. 

It’s not like he was denying that their logic was sound. He was in whole-hearted agreement with the logic. He agreed that this was a stupid idea that his Father had. 

It’s just that God’s Will is Absolute, and as His subordinates, they had to obey. 

Michael wondered briefly when he substituted “subordinate” for “son”. 

It only took a few days of trying to answer questions about what, exactly, was everyone’s roles in this that Dean finally asked the question that Michael knew Lucifer  _ would  _ hate to answer.

“Okay, so we know that technically, angels can’t lie,” Dean mentioned. “But how do we not know that you’re bending the truth a little bit?” 

“He’s got a point,” Sam said. “We’re taking this fact based on faith. After relying on ‘faith’ a little too much, I think we’d like something solid for once.” 

Dean nodded in agreement. 

Lucifer sighed heavily. “You don’t believe us,” he said flatly. 

“Tinkerbell sized for me and for you could be completely different things,” Dean said. “If y’all are as large as you say, then tiny could be the size of us.” 

That was actually a valid point and Michael looked over at Lucifer. “They’re not wrong.” 

“I don’t want to,” Lucifer snapped. “Why should I have to prove myself?” 

“You’re technically the Devil,” Dean retorted. “Father of Lies.” 

“Michael lies more than me,” Lucifer pouted. 

“I do  _ not, _ ” Michael said hotly. 

“Okay, let’s stow the tampons,” Sam said. “Please, Lucifer- would you believe us if it were us telling you your story?” He gave Lucifer a soft look, almost doe-eyed and clearly begging. 

Michael’s certain Sam has gotten his way with that look  _ a lot,  _ and Lucifer was no exception. The younger archangel sighed heavily and nodded. 

“Okay,” he said quietly. “Fine.” And with that, he left. 

Michael sighed and gave them a look. “He hates his true form because of the size. He’s been teased mercilessly about it.” 

“Like how I tease Sam that he’s a girl? Which he is?” Dean asked. 

Sam gave Dean a bitchface. 

“Precisely. I have done my best not to,” Michael said, “However, Lucifer is highly sensitive about it.” 

The room got very bright all of a sudden as a ball of light, no bigger than the average incandescent lightbulb, came bouncing in. A light musical hum came from it and Michael smiled. 

“Hello, Lucifer,” he said. 

<<Hi. I hate you all.>>

“Is that… Lucifer?” Sam asked in awe. 

<<Yes. It is I, the Angel of the Dawn and the Light and Music and I am so kicking everyone’s asses for this.>>

As the ball of light got closer, it dimmed and Michael could see the small form of his brother more clearly, with the goats’ hooves and the snake heads and the lean body of a man that would tempt most humans. His six sunrise colored wings were tucked neatly behind him. At his previously full size, Lucifer would have been a sight to behold. As the size of an average faerie… Lucifer was just downright adorable. Everyone knew that.

And the only person who seemed awed was Sam Winchester. Michael is fairly certain that Sam’s always awed by the smallest things, and it made him smile to himself.

Dean held out his palm and Lucifer landed on it. Dean’s face broke into a grin. “Well, hello there, Lighterbell,” he said. 

<<Bite me, you clean shaven lumberjack.>> Lucifer crossed his arms and huffed. 

“Why can we see his true form without having our eyes burned out and stuff?” Sam asked. 

<<Part of that is due to our immense size and inability to control our power,>> Lucifer explained. <<So the fact that I’m smaller means that I have more control over my power. It also, unfortunately, means that when I perform miracles and shit, I get tired more easily.>>

“And your Dad did this to prove a point?” Dean shook his head. “What a douchecanoe.” 

<<You got that right.>>

“You’re still absolutely adorable, Lighterbell.” 

<<Shut up, you sure as hell ain’t Captain Hook.>>

Dean smirked and arched a brow. “I can be if you want me to,” he said. 

“Okay, can we stop with the flirting and move on to a game plan or something?” Sam asked plaintively, throwing a bitchface at Dean and Lucifer. “Also, did we all just randomly learn Enochian?” 

<<I’m speaking in English, Sam.>>

“Oh.” 

As Michael watched them banter, he pondered whether the ends justified the means and if, for once, their Father had made a mistake.

****  
  


Gabriel returning to them was a bit of a surprise. Michael wasn’t sure why he was doing so, but he also didn’t have time to question his brother’s motives. Neither did Lucifer. Their impending battle was coming up, and both of them were trying to win the Winchesters over. 

It seemed like stubbornness was an inherited trait, boiled down to a fine art through the eons of humanity being upon the Earth and culminating in the Winchesters. 

It hurt, to be honest. Dean never opened up and while Lucifer did get Sam to open up, it wasn’t quite the way it needed to be. 

It didn’t help that Lucifer and Michael kept getting distracted by the Wincesters. 

For some reason Michael felt drawn more to Sam. His quiet, stoic demeanor; his vast knowledge of information for one so young; his faith in their Father that would put many of their brothers and sisters to shame. While Sam one hundred percent did  _ not  _ agree with their Father’s plan, Michael knew that Sam would, eventually, say  _ yes  _ to Lucifer in order to save the world. 

Meanwhile, Michael (and Gabriel, of course) couldn’t help but take notice of the fact that Lucifer and Dean were becoming close. Close like what Michael felt he was getting with Sam. Flirtatiously close. 

He almost found it ironic, that they were falling for each other’s vessels. 

“Okay,” Dean said one night as they all stayed up to figure out how to thwart the impending Apocalypse- at least, that’s what everyone was calling it. “This whole thing won’t work unless Sammy and I are possessed by Mike and Luci, right?”

“That’s how they say it’s been written, Dean-O,” Gabriel said. “Gotta be done in true vessels and all that jazz.” 

Michael and Lucifer nodded in agreement, Lucifer shivering at the thought.

“And angels can’t possess without consent, correct?” Sam added. 

“I mean, there are ways to trick a human into giving consent for possession,” Michael said, “And there’s always extortion, but I don’t think Father would be that cruel.” 

Lucifer threw a bitchface at his older brother. 

“I mean, I could very well be wrong,” Michael said. 

“Well, let’s say you’re right,” Dean said. “What would happen if Sam and I refuse and we face the Big G all together? He can’t force our consent for you guys, right?” 

“Well, again, He’s God,” Michael said, “there’s no telling the extent of His abilities, but I don’t think He’d be that vindicative.” 

“If you wouldn’t call leaving us to this Hellish nightmare vindictive,” Lucifer snorted, “I’ll eat Dean’s ass.” 

“Gross, dude,” Dean said, wrinkling his nose. 

“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it,” Lucifer said with a wink.

“Can Ken Doll and Tinkerbell flirt later?” Gabriel asked loudly. 

“We’re not flirting!” Both Dean and Lucifer shout in unison, flushing furiously. 

“Right, and I get into kinky threesomes with Castiel and Michael,” Sam said dryly. 

Michael had to temper down a growl at the thought. He was a possessive angel by nature, and even though he and Sam weren’t together, he couldn’t stand the thought of sharing Sam. 

“The more important question that we should be asking,” Castiel asked in his soft, grave voice, “is will this work?” 

“It’s entirely possible, if we present a united front,” Lucifer said. “And say ‘hey, Dad, you’ve made an executive decision. We’ve decided that it’s a bullshit decision and have elected to ignore it. Change my true form back, and go ride a Levithan dick’.” 

“ _ Lucifer! _ ” Michael exclaimed. “You can’t say that!” 

“Bet,” Lucifer grinned. 

“I say we say that,” Dean grinned. 

Michael and Sam exchanged a look. 

Michael just hoped that this all worked out in their favor. 

It was the night before the Apocalypse, and Michael couldn’t rest. While angels didn’t sleep, they did need a “rest” phase and Michael couldn’t enter it. There was too much on his mind. 

So he wandered around for a while, tried to put his mind to rest. Would their Father go with this? Would He honestly try to make Lucifer and him fight? Or would he realize that this was, in fact, a horrible (trademark) idea? 

He could see the outline of two people ahead, in the low light of the streetlamps outside. They were outside of Dean’s room. His angel blade slipped into his hand. He crept silently towards them, ready to thwart any danger that was coming to Dean. 

The silhouettes moved closer, until they were almost one. Michael crept into the mostly open door- 

And saw Lucifer and Dean lip locked with each other. 

“JESUS, Mike!” Dean shouted, jumping back from Lucifer when he saw Michael with an arched brow and a blade in his hand. “Warn a guy!” 

“Lucifer, we have an  _ apocalypse _ to worry about!” Michael hissed softly. “There’s no time for romance!” 

“If not now, then when?” Lucifer asked defiantly. 

Michael didn’t have an answer for that and left the room, cursing out little brothers.

It was time. The six who needed (or wanted) to be there were there. Michael and Lucifer, Dean and Sam behind them, Castiel and Gabriel behind them. 

They stood and waited. 

They were early, that they knew. How they knew was a mystery, but they knew. And so they waited, exchanging idle chit chat, going over what to say. Sam and Dean ate when it was time for them to do so. 

And they continued to wait. 

Michael mulled over Lucifer’s words from the night before and decided that, actually, he had a valid point. If not now, then when? Especially when it felt like the End of the World was imminent. Why not tell (or show) Sam how he felt? 

He turned and looked at Sam. Sam looked at him. A fire lit in Michael’s eyes, and he saw it mirrored in Sam’s.

He didn’t even realize he was closing the distance between them until he felt hot breath against his hair and he inhaled pure  _ Sam.  _

“May I?” he whispered. 

“Yes,” Sam breathed. 

Michael cupped Sam’s face and kissed him slowly, tasting everything that was whole and good and  _ Sam.  _ Stardust and ether, that’s what humans were made out of it and that’s how Sam tasted, with a slight tinge of the coffee and the salad he had eaten. 

“OH. SO  _ YOU  _ CAN DO THIS, BUT I CAN’T?” He heard Lucifer sputter indignantly. “TYPICAL MICHAEL, LUCIFER CAN’T DO THIS THING THAT HE REALLY WANTS TO DO BUT I CAN-” 

“Shh, angel,” he heard Dean soothe. “Come here, baby, and I’ll take care of you.” 

Sam breathed a laugh against Michael’s lips and it made the eldest archangel smile as they took a break, lips touching as they caught their breath. 

“Do you mean it?” Sam whispered. 

“I do,” Michael whispered back. “Do you?” 

Sam smiled and pecked Michael’s lips again. 

“SLIP HIM THE TONGUE, MIKEY! YOU CAN’T HAVE LUCIFER OUTDO YOU!” 

Sam and Michael looked over at Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, and Lucifer simultaneously, chuckling as they saw that Lucifer had Dean by the lapels of his father’s leather jacket, Dean’s fingers in Lucifer’s hair and yanking, nipping each other’s lips. 

They turned back towards each other, Michael slipping his arms around Sam’s neck as Sam wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“We don’t need to upshow them,” Sam murmured. “We just need to outdo each other.” 

Michael laughed and kissed Sam again. 

“C’MON, LUCI-GOOSIE! PULL HIS HAIR BACK!” 

“Gabriel, perhaps we should allow them to have this moment. Only Father knows if they’ll get this again.” That was Castiel’s voice, obviously the only Voice of Reason at the moment. 

“Cassie, do you know what I think you need?” 

“For me to fornicate somebody?” 

“Well, there is that option. But you could use a kiss yourself.” 

“Gabriel no.” 

“ _ Gabriel yes.”  _

Michael huffed a laugh and ignored everything that wasn’t Sam. Sam was the only thing that mattered. 

And that is what God, in the form of Chuck Shurely, walked into. He observed the tenderness that Michael and Sam were showing each other; the playfulness of Dean and Lucifer; and the absolute fuckery of Gabriel kissing the daylights out of Castiel while the seraph did windmill arms. He sighed heavily and wondered what the fuck He walked into. 

Gabriel pulled away from Castiel with a wet smack. Ignoring Castiel’s gagging, he turned and looked up at his Father. “So I see you’ve made it back,” he said, crossing his arms. 

“So have you, Malachi,” He replied with an arched brow. 

“I came back because I wanted to. I had things to do,” Gabriel shrugged. He looked over at his brothers with their partners. “Do you really want to destroy the whole world, just because Luci disagreed with you?” he asked Him softly. “For speaking his opinion?” 

“I could have been crueler,” Chuck said gently. 

“Sure,” Gabriel agreed. “But what you turned Lucifer into is no longer a brother I recognize. Sure, he looks and sounds like it. But he’s not the same.” 

Chuck gave Gabriel a speculative look. “And you are the same brother that left him?” He asked softly. 

Gabriel turned away and looked back at his brother, who was now currently making Dean’s lip swell with teeth and suction. “No,” he said softly. “But my heart is not bitter; my Grace isn’t tinged with flames and rage; I am at peace with myself. I may not like myself wholly, but who does? Lucifer hates everything about him.” He looked at his Father. “Whatever you were trying to teach him broke his spirit, and it’s going to take something pretty big for him to know and love himself again.” 

“So what are you saying, Gabriel?” Chuck said. “Forget the End of Days, give Lucifer his true form size back, and leave?” 

“Sounds like a good start,” Gabriel agreed. “And return to Heaven. There’s a few score of angels who have no idea who you are. Kinda hard to keep a reign on a place where half the people don’t even know if you exist or not.” 

Chuck remained silent, thinking about what Gabriel said. He smiled after a time. 

“Gabriel,” He said, “We’ve got work to do.” 

_ And so it is writ that on that fateful day, the LORD decreed that the archangel Lucifer assumed his Rightful Place as the Son of the Dawn, the Angel of the Morn, and all other titles. His formerly small size, forever showing that size doesn’t matter in word or deed, was returned to the large and splendid glory that he deserved. It was also decreed that Dean, being a Righteous Man, was to spend all his days walking with Lucifer. Lucifer was the favored one, and so the LORD could not deny him much of anything, especially after the inquiry from him.  _

_ “But what about I?” spake the Archangel Michael, the Firstborn. “Should I not be rewarded for loving my brother, the archangel Lucifer, just as he is, and for not smiting him e’en when You had it written so?”  _

_ “You shall be rewarded all your days and nights,” replied the LORD, “for even in your frustrations, you never stopped your love for your brother, even casting aside those who hurt him. Know that the LORD your Father is pleased with you.”  _

_ And thus, the LORD made the same decree, that Samuel was to spend all his days walking with the Archangel Michael and to be of a comfort for him.  _

_ The Archangel Gabriel and the Seraph Castiel were greatly rewarded as well, for opening their eyes and helping their family, both related and adopted, when they needed it most.  _

_ And thus saith the LORD GOD: Love your brothers and your friends closely, for even when a change has occurred that they had no control over that changes their very being; know that the LORD is working a change in them, and that they still need you to help them through, for the LORD will never give you more than you can carry, but you should never walk alone.  _

**_From the Book of Chuck, 1:15-25_ ** _. _

****  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr for fic updates and some shenanigans: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter for shitposting: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
